Alien X Unlocked Part 2
Alien X Unlocked Part 2 is the 3rd Episode of Ben 10: Alien Attacks, Ben finds out who disturbed his date with Julie and tries to get Alien X back Transcript Ben: What was that? *Looks Outside and Gasps* Man in Forever Knight Armor: Ben Tennyson, We meet Again (Theme Tune Plays) Ben: And you are? Man in Forever Knight Armor: You remember me, I'm the Forever King Ben: You? You were the guy that formed the Negative 10, Well I have newfound power here *Transforms* Ali- Grey Matter? Serena: Remember, we removed Alien X and replaced him with Galvan DNA Grey Matter: If I wanted a small alien I would have used Nanomech, oh well *transforms again* Benvicktor! Woah, is he still in there? Forever King: Your transylian form is no match for me, shoots a lightning blaster at Benvicktor Benvicktor: *Redirects the Lightning and attacks the Forever King* (The Forever King is knocked out) Benvicktor: *talks into Ultimatrix symbol on chest* Gwen, I need major help, get Kevin and get to my house, NOW! (Gwen and Kevin arrive a few minutes later and the Forever King wakes up) Benvicktor: *Times Out* Awww man, You Guys Fight and I'll go hide until I recharge (10 Minutes Later Ben appears and Transforms) Ben: Paradox 2! (The Time Travel Alien) Kevin: Uh, Tennyson Time Travel Isn't the right way to defeat the Forever King, Paradox 2: I know but I can go back in time and stop me from abusing Alien X so I can use him (Paradox 2 makes a vortex and enters it) Gwen: I hope this works Paradox 2: *Appears again and Serena and Bellicus fade away* Great! I fixed it *Transforms* Alien X! Alien X: Motion Carried! Defeat Forever King and fix House! *Creates Null Void portal and sucks Forever King in Gwen: You Did It! Alien X: *Freezes time except for him, Gwen and Kevin, the house suddenly goes back togheter* Motion Carried! Speak, Alien X is so useful at times like this Kevin: Doesn't this episode seem a little short to you? Gwen: Yeah Alien X: Motion Carried! Scan perimeter for danger *scans* (A ship arrives and Albedo comes out) Albedo: I told you I would return, did my new Forever King Drone do much damage to you, *Looks at Ben* You got the Celestialsapien to work? Alien X: Yes I did Albedo: Drone 675 Attack enemies (A Giant Drone like the one Vilgax has appears) Kevin: We are so done Alien X: Uh, Hello? Alien X Here! *Times out* Or not Giant Drone: Destroy 3 Enemies. Threat Level Low Kevin: Nobody gives me a low threat level, *Abosorbs Robot's body and punches hold in one leg* Ben: Come on! Maybe I can do something with voice comand! Ultimatrix switch to active mode Ultimatrix: Voice Command rejected, 10 minute sleep mode not completed, remaning time is 9 minutes Gwen: *Attacks Robot with Mana* This is getting kinda hard Ben!! Ultimatrix: 10 minute sleep mode disabled, Ultimatrix now on active mode Ben: What the...? Azmuth: I beleive the humans say.... Thanks? Ben: Thanks *transforms* Alien X *Destroys Giant Drone with snap of fingers* Albedo: Urgh!!! I have had enough of this! next time we meet, Ben Tennyson, It will be the last *flies away on ship* Kevin: So, I guess that's it, It just doesn't seem right how Alien X is unlocked, this makes you battles simple, Ben: I have a feeling something will stop Alien X's reign, but until then we have to make the most of him (End Credits Play) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes